Non-invasive determination of the condition of the pulmonary system is useful in determining proper medical treatment.
Ultrasonic waves have been used to monitor and observe the condition of patients and of selected tissues. However, ultrasonic techniques are not very effective in tissues in which there is a substantial quantity of gas, such as the lung.
Respiratory problems ail infants and adults alike. Among infants, respiratory failure is a common problem requiring support and is usually treated with a period of mechanical ventilation. Over the last decade the mortality of infants suffering respiratory failure has shown an impressive decline and the vast majority of infants now survive initial acute respiratory illness, but lung injury associated with mechanical ventilation causes many infants to develop ‘chronic lung disease.’Chronic lung disease is characterised by persisting inflammatory and fibrotic changes. Adults are often afflicted with different respiratory diseases or conditions. Some common lung diseases or conditions include emphysema, asthma, regional collapse (atelectasis), interstitial oedema and both focal lung disease (e.g. tumour) and global lung disease (e.g. emphysema).
A need exists for a simple, non-invasive and convenient system to monitor and assess the condition of the lung.